Cuadro familiar
by Alo-chan
Summary: Después de el trago amargo de perder a su Madre, Mako y Bolin deberán aprender a sobrellevar la vida en la escuela de las calles, ¿Que Aventuras, Tristezas y Alegrías les esperaran en el camino? Pasen y descúbranlo.
1. Chapter 1 Lecciones

**Este fanfic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa****de Sozin!**

Y mi personaje fue** Bolin**, pero es imposible hablar de la infancia de este personaje sin incluir a Mako, así que creo que después de todo ambos comparten el protagonismo n_n espero no ir contra las reglas por eso

Al pensar en Bolin de inmediato estas ideas se me vinieron a la mente y después de unos días el fic surgió, si ya de por si el personaje me encantaba ahora lo adoro aun mas.

Como el fic se alargo un poco decidí dividirlo en dos partes que están un poco en contraste, pero basta de blah blah blah pueden leer.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. Lecciones**_

En el patio trasero de su hogar, estaba el corriendo descalzo con el verde y fresco pasto bajo sus pies, tan verde como su mirada pero no tan brillante como su inocencia.

El pequeño Bolin corría con una pelota roja en manos, al voltear podía divisar a la mujer más hermosa y amable que para el existía en el mundo, ahí estaba ella con el cabello como cascadas cayendo sobre sus hombros en un negro profundo y una piel tan clara como la luna, sus ojos iluminaban cada día de el pequeño era el sol que llenaba de luz su corta vida.

Bolin de apenas 6 años de vida corría hacia ella, quien estaba sentada en una fuente mármol, junto a ella estaba su hermano Mako, sosteniendo con sus pequeñas manos de 8 años un libro infantil, su madre le señalaba las ilustraciones y ambos reían.

Enseguida Bolin llego escalando la fuente para sentarse entre ambos haciendo a un lado a su hermano para estar cerca de su madre.

-Mamá, mamá ¿En este libro dicen algo de Toph? –pregunto el niño agitando las manitas emocionado

-No mi amor, este libro habla de el final de la guerra, donde el Avatar Aang y el Señor del fuego Zuko acabaron con la guerra que duro 100 años –Contesto su madre con cariño revolviéndose el cabello al pequeño que la miraba maravillado

-Pero Mami es una gran y poderosa maestra fuego –Exclamo Mako de repente –Mami habría podido con todos esos malvados maestros y algún día podre controlar el fuego tan bien como Mami –Dijo levantando las manos con gran alegría

La mujer dio una risita ante el comentario de su pequeño niño de ojos dorados

-¡Sí! Mami es muy fuerte y poderosa, por eso cuando sea grande me casare con Mami –Interrumpió el pequeño Bolin abrazándose al brazo de su madre

-¡No! Seré yo quien se case con Mamá –Reclamo Mako abrazándose también al cuello de ella quien no paraba de reír por las palabras de sus pequeños niños.

-¡No! Yo lo dije primero así que yo me casare con Mami, nos casaremos y te cambiaremos el nombre ya no serás Mako ahora serás Mocos –Anuncio Bolin sin apártese y mostrándole la lengua a su hermano mayor.

-¡Vaya que estoy en problemas! –La voz de un hombre se escucho llegar –¿Que será de mi si dos apuestos caballeros pretenden a mi esposa? –Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, mientras caminaba hacia la familia.

-¡Papá! –Exclamaron los niños corriendo con euforia hacia él, lanzándose a cada uno a los fuertes brazos de su padre quien los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Mi amor has vuelto –Dijo su esposa caminando en su dirección, llevando un hermoso traje rojo con ornamentos dorados en los bordes.

-Papa, dile a Mako que seré yo quien se case con Mamá

-No, yo soy el mayor, yo me casare con Mamá

El hombre no pudo evitar dar una risa ligera –¿Querida que dices tú?

-¿Verdad que seré yo Mamá?

-Lo lamento mis niños pero ese lugar en mi corazón no tiene más espacio que para su padre –Dijo la mujer con su suave voz, mientras que con suavidad ponía las manos en el rostro del hombre mirándolo enamorada.

En seguida el hombre bajo a ambos niños para que teniendo los brazos libres posara ambas manos sobre la cadera de la mujer abrazándola tiernamente antes de depositar un beso en sus labios rojos.

-¡Es tu culpa! –Dijo Mako

-¡Es porque eres feo! –Contesto Bolin mientras ambos se correteaban entre risas alrededor de la pareja.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa temprano –Susurro la mujer sobre los labios de su amado apartándose lentamente

-Sentí la necesidad de ver a mi familia, eso es todo –Contesto el hombre sonriente

De repente el quejido de uno de sus hijos, hicieron que ambos voltearan de inmediato solo para ver al pequeño Mako sobre el suelo sosteniendo su rodilla y con la frente arrugada, a su lado estaba Bolin mirándolo asustado y sorprendido a la vez, parado junto a una erupción de piedra en el suelo.

-Mako, mi amor ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto su madre corriendo hacia el y tomándolo en brazos preocupada.

-Mama, no quería hacerlo, el suelo se levanto cuando lo pise y Mako se tropezó –Dijo aceleradamente el pequeño Bolin asustado en cuanto su madre se acerco.

-Estoy bien hermanito… no te preocupes, pero… Mami me duele –Dijo Mako sonrojado mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de su mirada.

-Tranquilo, cariño ahora haré que sanes –Dijo su madre hablándole con toda dulzura levantándolo del suelo entre sus brazos para llevarlo dentro de su hogar.

Mientras se alejaban su padre se acerco a Bolin –Mi campeón ¡Es un maestro tierra! igual que su padre ¿Quién lo diría? –Exclamo maravillado y orgulloso poniendo una mano en el hombro del niño pero este bajo la mirada con sus grandes ojos verdes al bode de llorar. -¿Qué pasa Bolin? ¿no te da gusto tener esos poderes? –Le pregunto por tal mirada de tristeza

-¿Mami se enojo conmigo? –Pregunto inocente Bolin sobresaltando su labio inferior mientras su rostro estaba congestionado por contener el llanto.-Es que… no me miro… y solo se fue con Mako... y… y yo…

-Hijo, tu madre no se enfado contigo, solo se preocupo por Mako, ven vamos a ver como esta –Le contesto su padre cargándolo para entrar al cuarto.

Adentro Mako estaba recostado en un sillón mientras su Madre le colocaba con un algodón una medicina sobre la herida, Mako mordía una almohada y la apretaba contra su rostro, con solo ver eso Bolin salió corriendo de nuevo hacia afuera como huyendo.

-¡Bolin! –Lo llamo su padre al verlo correr pero fue ignorado

Mako alejo la almohada para voltear, al igual que lo hiso su Madre -¿Qué le paso a Bolin? –Pregunto el niño de ojos dorados hacia ella

La mujer miro a su esposo con ligera preocupación –Debes hablar con él –Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa leyendo sus pensamientos

-Ahora vuelvo mi amor –Dijo la mujer al niño acariciando su mejilla, Mako asintió y la vio marcharse.

Afuera escondido tras la fuente Bolin abrazaba sus rodillas intentando no llorar, el sonido de unos paso hicieron que se levantara para mirar a quien había llegado.

-Bolin ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste?

El niño se acerco con ligera desconfianza y repentinamente corrió hacia ella lanzándose a sus brazos –Mami no quiero ser maestro tierra, no quiero lastimar a Mako –Grito el pequeño

-Cariño ¿pero porque dices eso? –Pregunto su madre con una voz dulce apartándolo ligeramente para mirar a sus ojos

-Es que yo no quería lastimarlo, y si lo hice sin querer entonces que pasara si alguien malo lo atacara a propósito… entonces Mako estaría muy lastimado… por eso… por eso yo no quiero ser maestro, tener poderes es malo –Contesto el niño enjugando sus lagrimas con las mangas de su ropa.

La mujer abrió los ojos en par sorprendida de la conclusión al que el niño había llegado. – ¿ha donde se ha ido mi pequeño niño entusiasta? –Pregunto la mujer tocando la nariz del pequeño pero el desvió la mirada sonrojado. -Bolin, Papá y yo también tenemos poderes, pero no por eso somos malos, no tienes de que preocuparte mi amor, yo y papi estaremos siempre con ustedes para cuidarlos y protegerlos de cualquier persona mala –Dijo la mujer a la vez que lo abrazaba y unía su mejilla a la de su pequeño e inocente hijo seguido de unas cosquillas que enseguida aliviaron el remordimiento del pequeño haciéndolo reír

-Así es como me gusta ver a mi niño, siempre sonriente – haciéndole aún más cosquillas en la barriga

-Te amo Mami –Exclamo el pequeño entre risas y lagrimas dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Y yo amo a mi pequeño –Contesto ella devolviendo el besos obre la frente del niño, Bolin cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. Mamá nunca miente, siempre dice la verdad, Quiero estar siempre con Mamá, pensaba el pequeño apretando las manitas en el traje rojo.

Mientras tanto adentro Mako miraba su herida enojado –Papá quiero ir afuera con Mama y Bolin –Dijo firmemente

-Claro hijo, te llevare con ellos

-¡No! Yo quiero caminar hasta haya, Bolin se puso triste porque piensa que me lastimo, así que si me ve caminar ya no se preocupara, no me importa que duela, voy a ser fuerte como Papá y así Bolin ya no estará triste –Dijo el niño testarudo.

Su padre lo miro lleno de orgullo dibujándose una radiante sonrisa en sus labios –Solo por ese pensamiento me haces ver que eres más fuerte de lo que yo jamás seré

Al escucharlo Mako intento levantarse del sofá pero la mano firme de su padre sobre su hombro lo detuvo –Pero no hace falta hacer eso, puede parecer que harías lo correcto pero si terminaras lastimándote más por esforzarte entonces tu hermanito sentiría más culpa aun,

Ahora es cuando debes mostrar tu valentía quedándote hasta que vuelvan.

Mako hizo un gesto berrinchudo bajando la mirada y cruzando los brazos a sabiendas que por donde lo mirara su padre tenía razón y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá.

Su padre se levanto sonriéndole de manera serena y tome entre sus manos la bufanda roja que llevaba en el cuello acercándose a su hijo -Así, se hace mi niño, es en casos como este cuando debes mostrar tu fortaleza –Dijo mientras colocaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello del pequeño cuyos ojos dorados lo miraron admirado abrazando con sus pequeñas manos la bufanda de su padre formando en sus labios una iluminada sonrisa.

Un rato más tarde Bolin llego de la mano de su madre hasta donde Mayo estaba, ambos se miraron ligeramente incómodos el uno al otro sin saber que decirse.

-¿Te duele? –pregunto inocentemente Bolin

-No ya no me duele mucho

-Mira el lado bueno, ahora solo por eso dejare que duermas a lado de Mami pero me la tienes que regresar mañana a primera hora –Dijo Bolin sentándose junto a su hermano

-Solo por eso te permitiré quedarte con nosotros hermano –Contesto Mako tomando con el brazo el cuello de Bolin para revolverle en cabello, rompiendo ambos en risas, siendo observados por sus padres abrazados con la alegría de ver esa inquebrantable unión entre hermanos.

La noche llego, Bolin saltaba sobre la cama de sus padres y el cuerpo del pequeño Mako brincaba tras cada salto de su hermano estando el acostado –¡Mas alto Bolin! –lo animaba entusiasmado.

Pronto su madre se unió al juego atrapando a Bolin y dándole vueltas al aire –Hora de dormir niños, y su padre llego abrazándola por la espalda –ya escucharon a su madre.

La familia se recostó todos juntos en unión, Bolin se arrullo junto a su madre abrazándose como un cachorro junto a ella y Mako a lado de su padre se recostó sobre su brazo, los niños estaban en el centro cayendo rápidamente al mundo de los sueños, sin ningún miedo y sin ningún anhelo por el futuro, tenían lo que necesitaban con ellos su Madre y su padre y lo demás no importaba estaban uno alado del otro en el que era un hermoso cuadro familiar.

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado Comentarios y Criticas constructivas son bienvenidas :-)

Esperen por el siguiente capitulo que llevara por nombre: "**_Las palabras de Mamá" _**para que se den una idea

Lo subiré en dos o tres días, Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2 Las palabras de Mamá

Como dije antes aqui esta el capitulo 2 de este pequeño Fic, comento que el anterior fue algo muy a corde a una familia feliz por eso mencionaba que ambos capitulos estaban un poco en contraste... en fin he aqui el cap

* * *

**Capitulo 2.** _**Las palabras de Mamá**_

El niño abrió la mirada de ojos verdes a mitad de la noche siendo despertado por ruidos en la calle, y seguidamente unos ruidos en la casa llamaron su atención, la curiosidad infantil hicieron que con todo sigilo bajara a ver, al abrir la puerta el ruido era más claro y venia de la sala de estar, acercándose aun mas pudo escuchar balbuceos de dos hombres que parecían discutir

-Imbécil, no debiste matar a la mujer de Sato, ahora los maestros metal están por todas partes buscándonos –Regañaba un hombre otro con fuertes reclamos contenidos en susurros.

-¡Maldita sea! Eras tú o ella, antes deberías agradecer que te salve el pellejo, intenta calmarte, nadie más sabrá que los Agnis estuvimos en el lugar y si guardamos silencio podremos pasar desapercibidos, los oficiales metal no buscaran en una casa de clase media a mitad de la noche.

Al escuchar eso Bolin hiso lo que el instinto de todo niño de esa edad le gritaba, corrió de vuelta al cuarto asustado a avisar a su padre que dos hombres habían entrado a la casa pero al voltear choco con un mueble haciendo un gran estruendo al caer.

Los bandidos voltearon de inmediato poniéndose en posición de ataque –¿Quien está ahí? –Grito uno de ellos corriendo en esa dirección.

El corazón del pequeño niño comenzó a latir tan rápido que no supo como contestar y se intento poner de pie en busca del refugio que le brindaban sus padres pero al levantarse fue rápida y fuertemente jalado del cuello de su pijama por la mano de uno de esos hombres.

-¡MAMÁ! –Grito el niño instintivamente

Como si hubiesen sido invocados de inmediato su padre apareció, pues habían sido despertados con el ruido que hiso el pequeño al caer. Sin pensarlo de dos movimientos levanto el suelo donde el hombre que sostenía a su hijo estaba, haciéndolo caer y soltarlo

-¡BOLIN! –Grito su madre angustiada al verlo y este se levanto de inmediato hacia los brazos de su madre que junto a Mako habían bajado rápidamente.

El otro de los bandidos lanzo una ráfaga de fuego hacia el padre de los niños quien lo bloqueo levantando un muro de piedra frente a él, su esposa miro angustiada como el hombre sobre el suelo se ponía rápidamente de pie en dirección a su esposo aprovechando su distracción preparaba un golpe de fuego.

-¡No! –grito la mujer corriendo hacia el, desvaneciendo el fuego de dos movimientos firmes antes de que este tocara a su esposo.

Ahora habían quedado los padres de los niños uno a espaldas del otro y frente a ellos estaba uno de los bandidos, los cuatro en guardia solo esperando por el primer ataque.

Los niños miraban la escena asustados, Mako abrazaba fuertemente a su hermanito mientras que ambos lloraban. De un momento a otro y sin siquiera permitiendo que nadie reaccionara uno de los bandidos tomo a Bolin arrebatándolo de los brazos de su hermano y formo una cuchilla de fuego en su mano acercándola al rostro del pequeño niño.

-¡Nadie se mueva! –Ordeno el hombre ante las miradas estupefactas de los padres del niño.

-¡No le haga nada! –Empezó a rogar la mujer angustiada, levantando las manos en señal de rendición

El bandido se fue acercando a su compañero sin perder de vista a sus oponentes –Debemos largarnos antes de que el escándalo atraiga a los oficiales –Le susurro a su compañero

-¡Mami! –chillo el niños intentando arrebatarse ante la mirada de impotencia de su madre que por instinto maternal pretendió acercarse pero el agarre de su esposo se lo impidió, situándola a sus espaldas protectoramente, mientras que Mako se abrazaba a la pierna de su Padre

-¡Maldición! Debemos llevarnos al mocoso como rehén… además el escucho. –Contesto el otro de manera fría, su compañero lo miro con ligera sorpresa a sabiendas de lo que le esperaría al pequeño por haber estado en el momento equivocado y escuchar lo que no debía.

Ese cambio de miradas entre los bandidos no paso desapercibida por los padres de los niños, al notar el menos movimiento del hombre hacia su hijo lo envistieron en un ataque combinado, el suelo formo una línea levantándose hacia el hombre mientras que un látigo de fuego golpeo contra su mano haciendo caer al niño.

-¡Mako llévate a Bolin! –Ordeno su padre sin detener sus ataques

-Pero… -¡Hazlo ahora demuéstrame que eres fuerte! –Interrumpió su padre con voz firme pero extrañamente familiar.

Mako corrió hacia su hermano menos tomándolo en brazos y ambos empezaron a correr, pero Bolin se arrebato testarudamente volviendo hacia sus padres –¡Mamá! –Grito estirando la mano como si así pudiera alcanzarla justo al momento en que Mako cayó sobre el deteniendo su paso –¡Bolin basta! –Le grito ambos en llanto, sin embargo al levantar la mirada aquello que ni en la más horrible de sus pesadillas imaginaron ver sucedía frente a sus ojos.

El tiempo freno su curso en cuanto vieron a uno de los hombres lanzar una ráfaga de fuego hacia ellos, su padre freno el ataque con su tierra control cometiendo el peor de los errores al darle la espalda al bandido que antes combatía ya que este sacando una navaja levanto vuelo zampándola en la espalda del padre de los niños, con un gesto de dolor fue perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡NO! –Grito desgarradamente la mujer usando ambas manos para lanzar ataques de fuego cortantes, llegando a tiempo para sostener a su marido en brazos mientras este empezaba a desangrar.

-¡Maldita! –Rugió uno de los bandidos resultando con una herida en la mejilla y mirando con rabia a la mujer levanto la mano bruscamente con una navaja de fuego.

Los niños lo supieron de inmediato al igual que su madre al ver a través del brillo de sus ojos el rojo intenso en las manos del hombre, no había marcha atrás. Mako y Bolin miraban horrorizados, las orbitas de sus inocentes miradas no les permitían cerrar los ojos mientras que la mano del hombre bajaba con furia sobre ella.

Bolin la miro por última vez cerrando los ojos y apretando el rostro de su esposo entre sus brazos pero de repente todo se hizo oscuro, dejando solo el desesperante sonido del cortar de la carne junto a un último quejido de agonía. Mako lo había protegido, había cubierto sus ojos en el momento justo pero no hubo nadie que se los cubriera a él, teniendo que cargar con esa imagen eterna en su mente.

Todo se desvaneció, la luz de su vida dejo de brillar, no podía pensar, no podía reaccionar. "Correr" "correr" "correr" era todo lo que podía hacer y en ese momento se perdió en el tiempo.

Al abrir la mirada de ojos verdes y volver a la realidad, estando en algún callejón lo primero en ver fue la bufanda roja de su hermano que lo abrazaba fuertemente en un incesante llanto, pero él no respondía ni una lagrima salía de sus ahora opacos ojitos verdes por dentro se había quebrado, cada latido cada respirar ahora eran de dolor… duramente a una edad tan tierna fue consciente del significado de la muerte.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Bolin estas bien! –Pregunto Mako intercambiando su mirada llorosa pero no obtuvo respuesta de Bolin, lo notaba en su mirada, se había ido, se había encerrado en sí mismo como una manera propia de sobrellevar la perdida de la vida entera acabándose frente a el siendo aun tan joven.

-H-hermanito.. Háblame… por favor –Pedía y rogaba Mako quebrándose a cada palabra abrazando a su pequeño hermano.

El tiempo paso muy lento, fueron ¿horas? ¿días? ¿años? Bolin no lo sabía y no le interesaba en absoluto, de depender de él se habría quedado dormido para siempre, al menos entre sus pesadillas podía ver de nuevo su rostro y escuchar su dulce voz, pero su cuerpo le exigía despertar con ese agobiante sonido en su estomago.

-También tengo hambre –Susurro Mako con desgana al escuchar la suplica de sus estómagos estando a su lado rodeando su espalda con el brazo, cosa de lo que Bolin apenas se enteraba.

-¿Quieres que vayamos por algo de comer? –Pregunto con una voz dulce a su hermano menor pero este lo ignoro, aunque de inmediato el sonido de su estomago aun mas fuerte rogaba por alimento.

Mako sintió el golpe del desprecio de su hermano sabiendo que no solo era para él, sino para todo el mundo, y apretó las pequeñas manos -Quédate aquí Bolin… volveré con algo para que comas –Musito envolviendo el cuello del menor con la bufanda de su padre y dando media vuelta corrió lejos del lugar.

Bolin cerró los ojos intentando ahogar las peticiones de su cuerpo en sus pensamientos pero solo podía pensar en ella, apenas reflexionaba que ya no escucharía la sinfonía que era su suave voz, ya nunca sentiría el calor de sus abrazos, y ya jamas volvería a ser feliz. "Dolor" "dolor" "dolor" le ardía en la mente y el cuerpo a cada movimiento, a cada segundo.

Abrió los ojos y miro sus manos como si ahí pudiese ver la respuesta para acallar su pena, apretó los puños hasta que el dolor de su piel le hizo olvidar el dolor de su alma y reflexiono; si tan solo pudiera no sentir, si tan solo lograra que no me doliera tanto, tenía que pensar en una forma, tenía que buscar, y entonces _"No tienes de que preocuparte mi amor, yo y papi estaremos siempre con ustedes para cuidarlos y protegerlos"_ ahí estaba la solución, si lo que le dolía tanto era amarla entonces debía odiarla, si la odiaba entonces podría cubrir la pena en rabia, podría olvidar.

Mako corría tanto como sus adoloridas piernas le permitían al mirar a su rodilla, la que fue una simple herida ahora se veía preocupantemente mal pero el dolor que le ocasionaba cada movimiento le hacía olvidar por momentos la pena interior. De repente se encontró en una calle muy familiar y al voltear diviso aquella casa con las ventanas rotas y con algunos oficiales metal revisando, sin duda conocía esa casa, mas ya no era lo que fue, tan solo era un recuerdo muy lejano de que lo fue algo llamado hogar.

Más pronto que tarde había regresado, respiraba agitadamente y su ropa se había desgarrado en algunas partes, Bolin seguía ahí abrazando sus rodillas contra su rostro.

-Mira Bolin, conseguí esto –Dijo el pequeño Mako ligeramente entusiasmado sacando de entre las mangas de su ropa un pequeño bollo de pan –Toma hermanito, es para ti –Lo acerco al rostro de Bolin que al verlo el instinto lo levo a casi arrebatarlo y llevárselo a la boca atragantándose a los primeros bocados.

Mako se sentó a su lado poniendo un brazo tras su espalda –A menos estas empezando a mostrar señales de vida –Dijo con una pequeña alegría al ver a su hermano menor finalmente reaccionar a algo.

Bolin se detuvo al escucharlo y con una mirada más fría que el hielo miro a los dorados ojos de su hermano mayor -¡Ella mintió! Ella… era una mentirosa.

-B-bolin ¿por qué dices eso? –Pregunto Mako desconociendo a su hermano menor

El niño bajo la mirada al suelo y arrugando la frente hablo –Mamá… no, ¡ella! me dijo que ella y papá estarían siempre con nosotros pero… pero ¡ELLA MINTIO! –Grito el pequeño fuertemente –Nos abandono, se fue, no le importamos ¡ella e fue! ¡Ella e fue! ¡Ella mintió! –Repitió una y otra vez con fuerza apretando los puños

Mako lo sacudió por los hombros para que reaccionara, cada palabra que de la voz de su pequeño hermano salían, le desgarraban la aun abierta herida –Bolin ¡Basta! –Chillo en un llanto –Mami no mintió, mami nunca miente, ella y papi nos protegieron por eso es que estamos aquí, por eso estamos vivos –Grito seguidamente

-Yo no quería estar vivo si ella no está, debiste dejar que me quedara con ella ¡también es tu culpa! –Grito Bolin tomando la bufanda roja que su hermano le había puesto y arrugándola con torpeza la arrojo al sucio suelo frente a la vista estupefacción de Mako que cayó arrodillado tomando entre su pequeñas manos la bufanda de su padre abrazándola fuertemente en su llanto. Bolin no se quedo a ver la escena dio media vuelta acurrucándose en un húmedo rincón, tan solo esperando por el anochecer.

De nuevo el tiempo paso, había escuchado a Mako llorar y llorar, tanto que se había vuelto un sonido familiar en el lugar, al igual que el canto de los grillos o el ruido de las personas al pasar, pero lo que lo hiso abrir los ojos fue el hecho de no escucharlo más. Busco con la mirada y lo vio ahí al otro extremo de ese sucio callejón, la mirada inocente y dorada ya no brillaba más, de sus ojos habían dejado de salir lágrimas como si se hubiese secado cada gota de agua de su cuerpo, y lo observaba a él, atento, en su cuello la bufanda roja colgaba.

-Volviste a despertar hermanito –Dijo al verlo abrir los ojos, su mirada podía ser ahora fría pero las palabras para con su hermano menor nunca estuvieron fatos de cariño.

-No estás llorando –Dijo Bolin inocente y extrañado

Mako se acerco a el y le abrazo siendo como siempre no correspondido, se aparto ligeramente para quedar frente a frente con Bolin –Perdóname hermanito, me quede muy concentrado en estar tristeza… que no me di cuenta que tu también estabas triste

-¡Yo no estoy triste! –Interrumpió Bolin testarudamente, pero Mako le brindo una ligera sonrisa antes de retomar la palabra

-Voy a ser fuerte por ti Bolin, como dijo Papá, no volveré a llorar –Anuncio con un tono entristecidamente triunfal, los ojitos verdes de Bolin se abrieron con afán sorprendidos de lo que escuchaba.

-Ya es de noche y debemos volver a comer –Dijo seguidamente sonriendo, tomo la bufanda roja pensando en ponerla de nueva cuenta sobre su hermano menor pero de repente se detuvo, entendía mejor las cosas ahora, la bufanda era de su padre para el… entonces ¿Qué podía darle a Bolin que fuese de su madre? Se quedo parado un momento entonces recordó sonriente, se inclino y usando sus manitas levanto los cabellos de la frente de su hermano para darle un beso por encima de la nariz, justo como siempre le vio hacer a su madre, Bolin esquivo la mirada sintiendo aquello extrañamente familiar, entonces Mako se marcho.

Estando de nuevo solo, Bolin sentía aun la cálida sensación sobre su frente que de inmediato le hicieron regresar a aquel momento congelado en el tiempo, cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y de inmediato todo volvió, ahí estaba ella tan hermosa, tan radiante y tan llena de bondad, sin abrir los ojos la sonrisa volvió a él "_Así es como me gusta ver a mi niño, siempre sonriente_" escucho del hermoso canto de sirena que era su voz

-Te amo Mami –Dijo al igual que como aquella ultima vez sin dejar de soñar despierto aun envuelto en la fantasía del recuerdo

"_Y yo amo a mi pequeño_" escucho responder en su mente con la más sincera voz que jamás volvería a encontrar y entonces ahí estaba el besos sobre su frente, la sonrisa sobre los labios del pequeño se hiso aun mas grande, sin darse cuenta una lagrima pequeña empezaba a colarse de sus ojitos cerrados

-Mamá nunca miente, siempre dice la verdad… quiero estar siempre con Mamá –Dijo el pequeño recordando lo que había pensado en ese momento.

El sueño se rompió cuando un estruendo lo hizo abrir los ojos asustado, sombras y gritos se acercaban por el callejón, el alieno se le escapo y corrió rápidamente a esconderse tras unos basureros, los latidos de su asustado corazón palpitaban fuertemente resonando en sus orejas mientras se venían acercando. Entre las sombras alargadas de la noche alguien corría hasta que cayó al suelo, enseguida dos sombras aun mas grandes llegaron a él.

-Él es el ladrón que vino en la mañana –Escucho Bolin de la voz nada amigable de un hombre.

-Te daremos una lección mocoso, no volverás a robar en nuestra tienda – Dijo otra voz más ronca pero igual de enojada.

Bolín se armo de valor y se acerco lenta y temblorosamente -¡Mako! –Grito asustado al ver a su hermano sobre el suelo, frente a él estaban dos hombres vestidos de verde uno alto y caradura y el otro más pequeño y robusto, mientras uno de esos hombres le daba una patada al estomago, corrió como pudo hasta llegar a él.

-B-bolin –Musito Mako adolorido

-Así que son dos –Dijo uno de ellos el mas alto levantando a Bolin de los sucios trajes –Bola de ratas, los entregare a las autoridades y ambos serán llevados a un orfanato, me encargare que los separen

-¡No! –Grito Mako levantándose a duras penas –¡Suelta a mi hermano! –Grito amenazante hacia los hombres

-Hahahahahah tranquilo rata, lo hare después de darle una lección –Escucho decir del hombre que lo sostenía entonces al voltear Bolin vio como un puño apretado iba directo hacia su rostro, cerró los ojos esperando por el inminente golpe.

De repente escucho un estruendo y sintió mucho calor mientras caía al suelo, abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo que veía, Mako estaba en posición de ataque dando golpes al aire y lanzando patadas de fuego a los hombres con una maestría que solo había visto en su madre.

Enseguida Mako se interpuso entre él y esos hombres –Aléjense de mi hermano ¡Yo lo protegeré! –Anuncio sin dejar de lanzar llamaradas a los hombres que esquivaban a duras penas el golpe

Mientras el brillo del fuego de su hermano iluminaba su sorprendida mirada de ojos verdes las palabras de su madre resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza "_No tienes de que preocuparte mi amor, yo y papi estaremos siempre con ustedes para cuidarlos y protegerlos de cualquier persona mala_"

-¡Maldito Mocoso! -Bufo uno de los hombres apretando los dientes en cuanto Mako empezó a frenar sus ataques por el cansancio y apretando los puños camino como una fiera hacia el pequeño niño.

Mako miraba angustiado y con la respiración entre cortada como uno de ellos el más alto se acercaba a él, sin ser esperado una barrera tosca se levanto de la tierra frente a él, sus ojitos dorados se abrieron en par al ver a su hermano Bolin húsar sus pies para dividir la roca y lanzarla de dos patadas al ambos sujetos, haciéndolos huir despavoridos.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron ahí parados respirando agitadamente de la pelea, hasta que Mako hablo.

-¿Estás bien hermanito? –Pregunto cojeando hasta Bolin y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

El solo contacto de la mano de su hermano hizo que perdiera la fuerza en las piernas cayendo con las manos sobre el suelo. –¡Bolin! –Dijo Mako asustado agachándose junto a el. –¿Hermanito que te hicieron?

Bolin agacho la cabeza y por primera vez desde lo sucedido sus manitas se agarraron fuertes de su hermano

-¡Mami no mintió! –Susurro levantando la mirada, en sus ojos el brillo había vuelto, la inocencia seguían ahí –Lo vi ahora, ella y papi están en ti y en mi y nos protegen con sus poderes, es como mami dijo ellos están siempre con nosotros –Continuo el niño maravillado mientras sus ojitos verdes comenzaban a nublarse repentinamente.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y apretó los dientes –Ella me lo dijo… ¡Yo estaba equivocado! –Continúo diciendo quebrándose a cada palabra. –Mamaaaá… Papaaaá, whuaaaaaa –Mako lo abrazo siendo correspondido esta vez, se daba cuenta que era la primera vez que su hermano se permitía llorar desde lo sucedido, así que no dijo nada y tan solo lo meció en sus brazos para que desahogara todo el llanto y dolor sobre su pecho.

Bolin lloro y lloro hasta que pudo olvidar, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su hermano, pero esta vez al abrir los ojos toda la oscuridad que se había cernido sobre él se desvaneció, con ese llanto limpio todo el dolor de su alma, sentía que de nuevo respirar ya no era un eterno sufrir.

-Mako, mako tengo hambre, vayamos por algo de comer –Dijo el pequeño de ojos verdes muy animado moviendo a su hermano de un lado al otro con las pequeñas manos

-Bo- bolin, ¿estás bien? –Musito Mako aun somnoliento mientras frotaba su ojo.

-Si hermanito –Contento Bolin poniéndolo de pie de un jalón –Recuerda lo que Mamá decía ella quería siempre vernos sonreír ¿verdad mama? –Pregunto al sol con una gran sonrisa

Mako lo vio con una gran alegría en el pecho, Bolin tenía razón no estaban solos sus padres estaban con ellos y en ellos.

Bolin corrió entusiasmado hacia un basurero de metal y se paro sobre el –Sabes que Mako esto será una gran y divertida aventura, vamos a ir con los hombres malos y los derrotaremos a todos –Anuncio triunfal levantando las manos al aire.

De un salto aterrizo frente a Mako que lo miraba con una sonrisa serena –Y ya que Mami esta en nosotros entonces me casare con Mako –Grito eufórico

-¿Q-que? –Exclamo Mako sorprendido

-Hahahaha nos casaremos y tendremos un montón de hijos feos –Se burlo Bolin corriendo alrededor de su hermano.

Lo tomo del brazo derecho y fingió una voz grave –Yo los declaro Mako y Bolin –Entonces corrió del otro lado tomándolo del brazo izquierdo volviendo a su voz normal –¡Oh! Acepto encantado –Y ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas

-Bien Bolin, procura no ser me infiel –Siguió el juego Mako

-No prometo nada, ahora vayamos a celebrar y encontremos algo de comer –Dijo el niño de ojos verdes frotando su estomago

Los niños se tomaron de las manos entre bromas y risas con la inocencia y alegría de su temprana edad y caminaron fuera de ese oscuro callejón a la espera de las aventuras que vendrían, siempre juntos con su inquebrantable hermandad enfrentando si era necesario al mundo entero

**Fin.**

* * *

He notado que en La leyenda de Korra siempre ponen a Mako como el mas marcado por la muerte de sus padres pero yo me pregunto... ¿como supero este trago amargo Bolin? siendo el mas pequeño pienso que debio estar muy apegado a la imagen de sus padres y este cap hablo de como supero esa gran perdida...

Espero les haya gustado y creo que con esto estoy lista para recibir las piedradas y comentarios. n_n

Saludos y hasta la siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3 Con sabor a hospital

Hola de nuevo por aquí, les hago saber que este Fic pasara a ser un Long fic que durara hasta donde la inspiración lo permita *u*

Y les dejo el nuevo capítulo de estos adorables hermanos, sin más a leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Con sabor a hospital**

**.**

**.**

Acechando tras unos postes de luz en el mercado de ciudad república Bolin no perdía la mirada de su presa, ahí estaba tentadora y fugaos, sus ojos verdes brillaban hambrientos observando aquella deliciosa carne que el vendedor de un puesto cortaba con suma delicadeza.

-Espera ahí, pronto serás mía –Susurro para sí el pequeño niño.

Miro con seguridad antes de dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos, atravesó de un salto un puesto de frutas

-Más cuidado –Reclamo un hombre

-Lo lamento –Contesto Bolin con una sonrisa sin perder velocidad entonces esquiva a la multitud de personas en el camino, cruzando a un lado de un salto e incluso bajo sus piernas sin dejar de correr.

-Lo lamento, perdón por eso, lindos zapatos –Decía a su paso, hasta que finalmente volvió.

Sentado en la banqueta de un parque Mako esperaba a su hermano, enseguida lo vio aproximarse a toda velocidad.

-¡Mako, encontré el almuerzo! –Grito eufórico en cuanto llego a él –Es grande, jugoso y está listo para que lo tomemos –Anuncio Bolin sacudiendo las manos con emoción. –Creo que me he enamorado.

-Entonces vayamos por tu prometida –Contesto Mako poniéndose de pie de un salto pero al tocar el suelo un gesto de dolor surgió en su rostro, arrugo la frente mientras se inclinaba abrazando una de sus rodillas.

-¿Hermanito estas bien? –Pregunto Bolin preocupándose por Mako e inclinándose a su lado.

-Estoy bien, vamos por la comida –Contesto Mako trabajosamente tragándose el dolor y fingiendo una sonrisa

Bolin lo miro con desconfianza y luego poso la mirada en la rodilla que Mako tanto protegía, enseguida su expresión cambio a tristeza.

-¿Todavía no sanas verdad? Musito Bolin, Mako evadió la mirada apenado.

-Déjame ver –Bolin estiro el pie de su hermano –No espera –Mako intento detenerlo pero Bolin fue más rápido y levando parte del pantalón.

-¡Mako tu pie tendrá otro pie! –Exclamo sorprendido Bolin en cuento vio el bulto en la rodilla de su hermano.

-No tendrá otro pie, solo esta hinchado –Reclamo Mako enojándose por el comentario.

-Debemos ir al hospital –Bolin no perdía la vista de la herida hablando con firmeza

-No podemos ir ahí, no podemos pagar un hospital –Mako suspiro bajando la mirada

-¡Esto es serio Mako! –Exclamo Bolin mirando serio a su hermano –Bolin.. –Musito Mako entre el orgullo y la tristeza

-Si no nos damos prisa tu pie dará a luz aquí mismo en el parque –Anuncio Bolin alarmado, como si fuese totalmente cierto.

-Para con eso, Bolin, no iremos al hospital –Regaño Mako, si bien era su hermano menor entendí muy bien los métodos que este usaba para salirse con la suya y llevarlo al hospital.

Bolin hiso una mueca y se sentó junto a su hermano –Solo quería que vayas al hospital sin que te enfades -Dijo distraídamente entreteniéndose con un hoja sobre su nariz dándole soplidos.

Mako suspiro –Lo sé hermano, pero ya te dije que no iremos al hospital, ayúdame a levantar.

Bolin se puso de pie de un brinco y apoyándose Mako sobre su hombro caminaron fuera del parque.

-Pero de todos modos, ¡¿No sería genial que te saliera un tercer pie?! –Comento Bolin maravillado.

-…Sigue caminando… –Contestó Mako con una mueca.

Finalmente habían llegado después de una larga y lenta caminata al puesto de carne avistado por Bolin, pero de inmediato se dieron cuenta; el lugar había cerrado hacia por lo menos una hora.

-¿Qué? Llegamos tarde otra vez –Bufo Bolin desilusionado–Pero mañana serás mío. –Dijo cambiando de actitud de un momento a otro.

-Repites eso todos los días hermanito, mejor vayamos donde siempre hay algo de comer –Musito Mako.

-Pero eso no es rico –Exclamo Bolin sacando la lengua con asco.

-Lo siento Bolin por ahora es todo lo que hay

Finalmente después de una larga caminada con los repetidos cogeos de Mako los niños llegaron a una especia de tiradero donde varios vagos de la calle andaban como si fuese un centro comercial de comida gratis.

-Te esperare aquí Bolin hoy no buscare contigo –Musito Mako mientras Bolin lo dejaba sentado al lado de unas bolsas de basura que le sirvieron como asiento.

Bolin se quedó a su lado inseguro de dejarle solo –Estaré bien, Bolin solo ve por algo de comer.

-Pero pero pero que si viene alguien y trata de llevarte o que si un abomínale hombre de basurero te ve como comida y no vuelvo a saber de ti o que si…

-¡Bolin! Estaré bien solo iras y vendrás -Exclamo Mako casi como un regaño a su hermano menor.

Los ojos de Bolin quedaron grandes y brillantes mientras hacia un gesto de puchero y su labio inferior sobresaltado temblaba, Mako suspiro y miro a su alrededor, junto a él un hombre sucio y barbudo vistiendo trajes verdes miraba interesado sus manos, algo que le pareció raro al menos pero aun así decidió hablar para tranquilizar a su hermano menor.

-Hola, soy Mako y este es Bolin

-He… Hola? _contesto el hombre como si estuviese temeroso de los menores

-Podría… -Mako empezó a hablar pero la voz animada de su hermano menor cubrió la suya

-Podría por favor cuidar de mi hermanito mientras busco algo de comer –Grito animado acercándose con insistencia al mayor.

-Si digo que si te iras ahora –Contesto el hombre nervioso y temeroso por la euforia del menor.

-¡Lo juro! –Grito Bolin como si se tratara de un soldado de alto grado y salió corriendo por el basurero.

Mako y el hombre se quedaron ahí viéndolo marchar rodeados de el silencio incomodo –Y… viene aquí a menudo –Pregunto Mako rascándose la cabeza

Bolin recorrió el lugar con emoción, si bien no le gustaba mucho lo que encontraba siempre resultaba divertido buscar, algunas veces encontraba comidas realmente buenas de las que nunca antes había probado y otras no tenía tanta suerte.

De un brinco llego hasta el fondo de uno de los grandes basureros donde otras personas igualmente buscaban, de inmediato vio un par de manzanas que se veían totalmente frescas

-Son mías son mías –Exclamo estirando la mano en su dirección pero un hombre llego antes tomándolas rápidamente

-Mías –Le dijo al niño con una mueca y se marcho

Bolin siguió en su búsqueda pero cada que encontraba algo siempre alguien llegaba antes, casi dándose por vencido fue hacia los basureros más repletos aquellos que siempre estaban llenos de comida que nadie quería comer por su estado

-Creo que no comeremos algo fresco hoy –Musito aburrido para sí mismo, mientras caminaba

Un gato-rata negro con tonalidades blancas se cruzó en su camino, enseguida Bolin noto que llevaba algo en la boca –A dónde vas amiguito –Corrió hacia su dirección sonriente

El animal salto hábilmente entre varias bolsas de basura y Bolin escalo siguiéndola, el animal volteo espantándose por la presencia del menor y soltó aquella bolsa que llevaba en la boca, huyendo del lugar.

-¡Espera! ¿No quieres ser mi mascota? –Grito mientras veía al animalito correr, Bolin suspiro y miro hacia donde el animal dejo la bolsa caer, en lo alto de una montaña de basura.

El niño de ojos verdes miro aburrido y procedió a empezar a bajarse pero enseguida reacciono, y regreso su mirada al lugar con un doble brillo en sus ojos.

-Eso… eso es –Las babas comenzaban a surgir de su mirada de emoción y enamoramiento hacia lo que veía.

Aquella bolsa contenía un par de dulces donas y pastelillos de frutas rojas que se veían casi recién hechas. Bolin miro a su alrededor alerta, esta vez no se llevarían a su presa.

Mako cojeaba por el lugar buscando a su hermano que se había tardado algo en regresar –Bolin, hermanito es hora de irnos –Lo llamo entre la gente pero nadie respondía

El pequeño maestro fuego comenzaba a preocuparse, de la nada una bolsa de basura callo sobre su cabeza, estando parado frene a una gran montaña de bolsas grandes, alzo la cabeza y ahí vio a Bolin sosteniéndose temblorosamente de una mesa rota estirando la mano hacia algo.

-¡BOLIN! –Grito Mako desesperándose de verlo en lo alto.

Justo cuando Mako lo llamo Bolin tomo la bolsa pero por el susto del llamado piso una de las bolsas enredando sus pies, perdiendo el equilibrio callo desde arriba estrellándose contra el suelo de rodillas frente a Mako.

-¡Hermano! -Mako desesperado se agacho junto a él levantándolo en sus brazos.

Un gesto de dolor y un par de lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de Bolin mientras que con una mano temblorosa intentaba tomar su rodilla que empezaba a sangrar. Mako guio su vista y con desespero cubrió la herida con sus pequeñas manos para que dejara de sangrar.

-Bolin hermanito no llores te llevare a un hospital, o con una curadora –Comenzó a decir de manera nerviosa para tranquilizar a su hermano menor –¿Ay alguien aquí que sea un maestro agua? –pregunto en un grito con los ojos al borde de llorar mientras que Bolin empezaba a quejarse , pero solo logro llamar leva la atención antes que todos siguieran con sus propios asuntos.

-No te preocupes Bolin, yo te llevare a un hospital –Musito Mako en tono dulce a su hermano menor

-Mako, Mako, mira –Exclamo Bolin con voz llorosa por el dolor sonriendo mientras que levantaba una bolsa repleta de pastelillos.

-¿Bolin, te caíste solo por esto? –Reclamo Mako en tono bajo a su hermano

Bolin agacho la mirada haciendo gestos de dolor mientras Mako lo levantaba en su hombro –No… me caí porque me llamaste –Contesto el menor.

Mako se sonrojo apenado por eso –Yo.. yo lo siento hermanito, perdóname te compensare por eso. –Comenzó a disculparse en tono culpable.

-Te perdonare si tú también te revisas el pie, ya no quiero que estés lastimado –Contesto Bolin entre chillidos de dolor.

Mako se quedó en silencio, a pesar de todo Bolin también se preocupaba por el –Lo are –Dijo finalmente

Ambos lograros pararse cada uno con su respectiva herida en el pie –Hermanito sostente en tu pie sano y yo haré lo mismo –Bolin siguió las ordenes de Mako y el hiso lo mismo pero solo lograron mantenerse en pie.

La sangre que bajaba por la rodilla de Bolin comenzó a escurrir por la entrepierna de Mako a su lado, desesperado busco una solución.

-Ahora quiero que empecemos a caminar, apoyaremos solo un poco el peso en nuestros pies lastimados para poder continuar ¿si Bolin? –Dijo a bolín en tono suave, el niño asintió mordiéndose el labio intentando contener el dolor de su rodilla.

Y ambos caminaron fuera del lugar en tres piernas apoyándose el uno del otro, Pronto llegaron a la entrada de un hospital general de Ciudad república, una enfermera que cruzaba por la entrada los vio llegar y enseguida noto la sangre en la rodilla de uno de ellos

-¡Por los espíritus! –Exclamo saliendo del hospital por los niños -¿Niños que les ha pasado? –Su voz preocupada y el interés en ayudarlos hicieron pensar a Mako que era de fiar.

-Mi hermanito tuvo un accidente, por favor, por favor, cúrenlo –Rogo el pequeño

La mujer se conmovió ante sus palabras mirando a los dos hermanos sucios heridos y hambrientos frente a ella –No te preocupes pequeño, lo curaremos –Diciendo esto ello tomo a Bolin en sus brazos, enseguida Mako perdió el equilibrio y cayó frente a ambos

-Mako, mako, señorita Mako también esta lastimado ¿También le curara verdad? –La mujer miro hacia Mako y le ofreció un brazo para sostenerlo y entrar los tres al lugar –También lo curare…

Bolin se llevaba a la boca un gran pedazo de pan que bebía con leche de lichi saboreando cada bocado con todo gusto como si se tratara de último, Mako comía más moderadamente disfrutando con cada mordida lentamente, dejando que el sabor invadiera su boca.

-Mako esto es delicioso ¿Por qué no vinimos al hospital antes? –Ambos niños estaban sentados en una cama de hospital donde curanderos maestros agua se habían hecho cargo de sus heridas, la de Bolin por ser reciente había sanado completamente mientras que la de Mako estaba vendada pero bastante mejor.

-Porque no teníamos… más bien no tenemos para pagar un hospital –Exclamo Mako apartando la comida de su boca hambrienta mirándolo en sus manos repentinamente angustiados -¿Cómo pagaremos por eso?

La enfermera entro a la habitación, era una mujer de tez blanca y grandes ojos Azul en tonalidad oscura y eran cubiertos por el cristal de sus lentes, su cabello era café y lo llevaba en una gruesa trenza tras su espalda, vestía un vestido en tonalidades Azul cielo, y una bata blanca. -¿Cómo están niños? –Pregunto amablemente agachándose a la altura de los niños sobre la cama.

-Señorita… yo quería decirle que por ahora no podemos pagar por…

-No te preocupes Mako no deben pagar nada –Interrumpió ella con una sonrisa al pequeño.

-Es usted la maestra agua más bonita y generosa que pudimos toparnos en un hospital –Bolin animado levanto las manos con alegría diciendo eso a la mujer.

-¿Entonces nos podemos ir para mañana? -pregunto Mako de repente

-¿Irse? –Vacilo un instante la mujer –Eh.. si claro será para mañana –Diciendo eso salió de la habitación algo nerviosa.

Mako noto aquella reacción en sus palabras y no la perdió de visa mientras salió –¿Notaste eso Bolin? –Pregunto perspicaz

-¡Sí! Soy aun un niño y la pongo nerviosa –Dijo orgulloso el pequeño Bolin riendo inocentemente

-No eso, ella no nos dijo algo –Musito el pequeño Mako pensativo

-hermanito ella es una buena persona, nos ayudó sin preguntas no me gusta que creas que es mala –Bolin pareció reaccionar enojado por las sospechas de su hermano mayos.

Mako le miro a los ojos e intento ahogar sus miedos –Tienes razón hermanito, durmamos ahora –Ambos niños se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro en una cama por primera vez desde lo sucedido unas semanas atrás, Mako arropo a su hermano menos y le dio un beso en la frente como todas las noches.

Media hora más tarde Bolin estaba más que dormido, Mako se levantó con cuidado de no perturbar sus sueños y camino fuera de la cama con todo sigilo, fuera del cuarto las personas curanderos y curanderas iban y venían de un lugar a otro, Mako paso desapercibido entre ellos entonces llego hasta unos consultorios donde le pareció escuchar la voz de aquella enfermera.

-Pero señor son solo unos niños, tal vez estén perdidos, no cree que es demasiado pronto –Reclamaba la mujer

-Lo lamento, esto no es un asilo de necesitados, para eso están los orfanatos y es ahí donde irán mañana a primera hora, es mi última palabra

-Pero…

-No quiero escuchar más al respecto

Escuchar atreves de las puertas no era algo que Mako disfrutara hacer pero después de lo que escucho corrió de vuelta a la habitación tan rápido como su rodilla recién curada le permitía

-Bolin, bolin, despierta nos vamos –Exclamo despertando a su hermano menor con sus gritos

-¿Ya amaneció? –Pregunto el pequeño adormilado

-Debemos irnos antes de que amanezca –Diciendo esto Mako tomo a su hermano menor de la mano casi a rastras pero la puerta se abrió antes de que llegaran a ella

-¿Niños a dónde van? –La enfermera los miraba sorprendida

-No lo sé –Contesto Bolin frotando su ojo.

-Emm… recordé que mis padres están preocupados por nosotros asi que nos vamos ya –Diciendo esto Mako intento cruzar la puerta pero ella se interpuso.

-Lo lamento niños –Dijo en tono triste y sincero –No puedo permitir que se vayan

Mako arrugo la frente –¡No iremos a un orfanato! –Grito hacia ella

-Niños es lo mejor para ustedes –Musito ella revolviéndole el cabello

Tras ella un hombre y una mujer vestidos con uniformes grises y largos llegaron –Así que estos son los niños –Una mujer mayos con un zorongo alto y una nariz puntiaguda de unos 40 años se acercó frente a el

Mako abrazo a su hermano menor y este a él, aquella mujer no le daba ninguna confianza –S-se suponía que vendrían mañana temprano

-No tengo idea de cómo te enteraste de eso pequeño, pero resulta que el hospital no puede hacerse cargo de ustedes, el Curandero en jefe me rogo que viniese lo más pronto y aquí estoy

-Zokai llévate a los niños –Volteo hacia el hombre uno corpulento y de piel morena que no parecía disfrutar de su trabajo con niños, pues los miraba con desdén.

Mako se puso delante de él protegiendo a Bolin –No iremos, no nos obligaran

-Mako, esto es lo mejor -La enfermera se situó frente a el para tranquilizarlo y entonces miro hacia Bolin que parecía asustado y se aferraba a las ropas de su hermano. –De ahora en adelante, tendrán una cama en la cual dormir –Continuo la mujer en tono dulce poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Mako –Ya no sufrirán por hambre, hazlo por tu hermano menor, el cómo tu es aun pequeño, no puedes permitir que pase por hambre

Al escucharla Mako bajo la guardia aun inseguro pero entendía que ella tenía toda la razón y odiaba ver a su hermano menor pasar hambre, Volteo hacia Bolin tomándolo por los hombros. –¿Escuchaste eso Bolin? Ya no pasaras hambre –Dijo hacia el niño en tono animado, enseguida Bolin lo miro y sonriendo.

-Pero… Mako ¿no nos van a separar verdad? –pregunto hacia su hermano cubriendo su rostro con una mano como si así pudiese evitar que lo escuchen

-Jamás lo harán, estaremos siempre juntos –Contesto Mako igual de bajo hacia su hermano.

Ambos voltearon, la enfermera los miro con cariño y los brazos a ambos a la vez, dio un beso a Mako y seguidamente a Bolin haciéndolos sonrojarse en par –Espero verles pronto Mako y Bolin, entonces procedió a que se los llevaran.

Mako tomo la mano de su hermano menor y salieron con aquellas personas, la mujer iba hacia adelante mientras le hombre a sus espaldas, por un segundo Mako pensó en que quizá estaba tomando la decisión equivocada, ya sentía como si estuviesen siendo escoltados por algún crimen

Bolin apretó fuerte la mano de Mako mientras ambos subían al Sato móvil hacia el orfanato

-Estaremos bien, sanos y salvos –Susurro Mako hacia el tranquilizándolo con sus palabras aunque en su interior la incertidumbre lo invadía.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, tal vez quedo algo simple pero esto es el paso a lo siguiente que tengo en mente para la historia de estos hermanos, quise darle un toque de humor para apaciguar el trago del capítulo anterior, y como siempre comentarios criticas contractivas pedradas son bienvenidas solo.. No sean tan crueles n_n

Nota: El siguiente capítulo tendrá por título: **Bienvenido al Orfanato Los cuatro elementos**

Me despido, hasta la próxima

Alo-chan


End file.
